Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video gaming machines and the like, have been cornerstones of the gaming industry for many years. A gaming machine conducts a wagering game in which a random outcome is determined and displayed to a player. The random outcomes selected are determined by a random number generator and a probability table that include all possible game outcomes. The player receives an award if the game outcome is listed on the pay table; otherwise, the player loses his wager. One type of gaming machine uses arrays of symbols to show the game outcome to the player. Mechanical slots or video gaming machines typically exemplify these gaming machines. For each spin, circular reels are rotated and stopped to randomly place the symbols on the reels in visual association with a display area.
Electromechanical gaming machines later supplanted these first mechanical gaming machines. Electromechanical gaming machines use microprocessors to determine a random game outcome. Electric stepper motors individually stop each circular reel in the position determined by the microprocessor.
Generally, the popularity of gaming machines is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine. Because the payback percentage that each gaming machine is programmed to provide is tightly controlled by regulatory authorities, the only distinguishing feature is the entertainment value of the gaming machine. Gaming establishments strive to place the most entertaining gaming machines on their casino floors to attract players and increase profitability. In the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new and more entertaining types of gaming machines.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of the gaming machine is the “bonus” game. The bonus game is usually mounted in a top box cabinet on top of the base game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar or completely different from the base game, and is generally triggered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome in the base game.
The bonus game typically acts as a reward for achieving certain winning outcomes in the base game. The principal difference between the base game and the bonus game is that a wager is required to play the base game. In contrast, a wager is not required to play the bonus game. The player is allowed to collect as many credits as possible in the bonus game until exited from the bonus game. Similar to the base game, the bonus game also employs the random selection of a game outcome. Because the bonus game is an incentive to play the base game in the hope of triggering the bonus game, the bonus game is generally elaborately themed for maximum entertainment value.
Providing an attractive and interesting game display for the gaming machine is one of the most effective methods for enhancing entertainment value. Fanciful and visually appealing displays offer tremendous player appeal. Consequently, any improved game display for the base or bonus game can provide a substantial increase in player entertainment value and an attendant increase in gaming machine revenues for the gaming establishment. Because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop new features that will attract and keep players interested in the gaming machine.
Although many gaming machines in the prior art use electronics and electronic visual displays, few offer electromechanical devices. Players often trust electromechanical gaming machines because they feel the game outcomes are truly random. Many players also prefer an electromechanical gaming machine for its three dimensional visual presentation of the game. What is needed is a new electromechanical apparatus for selecting and presenting game outcomes to players on a more entertaining and interesting game display.